disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogo
Dogo is a jackal cub, the son of Reirei and Goigoi and a supporting antagonist in The Lion Guard episodes "The Kupatana Celebration" and "Babysitter Bunga". Role in the series "The Kupatana Celebration" Dogo is first seen being pursued by Janja and his clan, but Kion and the Lion Guard come to the pup's rescue. After hearing that the Pride Lands are celebrating Kupatana (a day of peace), Janja allows the Lion Guard to take Dogo and leaves with his clan. Dogo thanks the Lion Guard and introduces himself and flatters them. Kion assures Dogo that he is safe now, but warns him to stay away from Janja's territory, to which the pup expresses a desire to go to the Pride Lands. When asked by Beshte if he needs to get back to his family, Dogo replies that he's alone and begs the Lion Guard to allow him to come with them back home to which Kion accepts and Dogo yips, which is heard by his mother Reirei. Upon returning to the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard tell Dogo to stay on a hillside, before they leave to patrol. As soon as they leave, Dogo is greeted by Reirei, who congratulates him on fooling the Lion Guard but questions him on why he is on the hillside. When Dogo says that the Lion Guard told him to stay there, Reirei tells her son that jackals don't sit on hillsides and they should make themselves at home. Dogo is later seen sleeping in front of an aardvark den, but leaves when he is caught by Beshte and Bunga. When meeting Reirei and Goigoi, Kion recalls Dogo saying he had no family, but Dogo tells him that he specifically said he was alone. Kion allows Dogo and his family to stay in the Pride Lands. When Reirei decides that the family should help themselves to the Pridelanders generosity, Dogo asks if that will make Kion and the Lion Guard mad. Reirei replies that due to it being Kupatana, they can do what they want. When the jackals start stealing from the other animals, they are confronted by Kion and the Lion Guard, but Dogo and Reirei insist it was a misunderstanding and are allowed to continue to stay. Later, Dogo and his family begin to attack the other animals, but the Lion Guard, aided by Kion's father Simba and the Pride Land animals fight back with Bunga grabbing Dogo by the tail and declaring that he doesn't find the pup cute anymore. When Kion orders the jackals to return to the Outlands, Reirei tries to get him to give her and her family another chance, but leave when Simba steps forward and roars at them. "Too Many Termites" Dogo (and his brothers) are briefly mentioned twice. When Goigoi refuses to get up, Reirei states that it just means more aardwolf for herself and the kids. Later, as the pair are about to tuck into the aardwolves, Goigoi asks if they should wait for the kids. Reirei responds negatively, stating that they will bring back the leftovers for them. "Babysitter Bunga" Dogo and his pack are secretly watching a herd of zebras gaze, when his mother announces to him and his sister, Kijana, that it's time for them to try out a technique that they have been practising - luring a young one away from the rest of the herd to strike it down while the older jackals chase away the older zebras. They put their plan into action and, when Reirei notices a young zebra, urges her kids to go get him. As the young zebra charges across the plains, Kijana hops into a nearby clump of grass while Dogo continues the pursuit. He calls to Hamu using an affable voice, stating that he's a friendly jackal who only wishes to play tag with him. He manages to calm Hamu, who skids to a complete stop, interested in Dogo's offer. Unbeknownst to him, Kijana lurks just behind in the grass, revealing herself to her brother only. Dogo suggests a game of 'surprise tag', and asks Hamu to close his eyes for the game. He does so, unaware that Kijana is sneaking up from behind. But after spotting them, Ono calls for Hamu to look behind him. Dogo is distressed by his presence, but Hamu looks around to the 'surprise' anyway, only to see Kijana tackled by Bunga. Hamu questions Dogo about the game, and he responds darkly that it's the last game he'll ever play. Ono dives into Dogo, knocking him away, but the pup is soon back up. Bunga urges Hamu to kick and he does so, calling out tag before thrusting Dogo into a bush and claiming the pup to be "it". Bunga then places both jackal pups on the ground, pleased with their work. Bunga then drags the pair back to his pack, who have also been defeated by the Lion Guard. When Reirei finds out what had happened to her son, she is offended by the attack. Kion suggests that she and her pack leave the Pride Lands to get away from the 'vicious' zebras, and they do so, returning to the Outlands. When they return, practise continues. Reirei orders them to get a little one away from the pack, but they falter when they see that only their father and older siblings are ahead. Once Goigoi has offered to play the role of the little one, Dogo and Kijana charge him and knock him to the ground. Dogo asks his mother how they did and she responds proudly, believing them to be ready enough to return. The pack then scurry out of the Outlands. At the Watering Hole, they learn that several youngsters are at Hakuna Matata Falls. Dogo gets excited, and they leave immediately, with Goigoi staying behind to deal with the Lion Guard. When they reach the falls, they plan their attack. Dogo asks his mother if they'll save some food for his father, and she replies that they will with insincerity. They soon reveal themselves and begin to circle the children while Reirei deals with Bunga, but when they honey badger calls "teke" to his charges, they respond by kicking the jackals. Dogo is kicked away by a Little Monkey, but he's soon back on his feet, warning them that they've been practising. Dogo pursues Hamu in the water, and follows him onto a rocky ledge. But it's revealed to be a trap, as Young Rhino leaps from above a large boulder onto the other edge and sends Dogo flying into a bush again. When he joins his pack, the children charge them together, with Young Rhino sitting on Dogo. When the rest of the Lion Guard arrive, he is set free and, when the children assert their desire for them to leave, they make a hasty retreat back home. Battle for the Pride Lands Dogo joins his family and the Army of Scar to fight the Pride Landers. However they loose and Jasiri becomes in charge of the Outlands. Relationships Family Reirei Dogo loves and admires his mother a great deal, and obeys her every word. He does question his mother from time to time, but only for the sake of learning. Dogo will gladly stick up for his mother and lie on her behalf, having learned how to be crafty and manipulative through her words. Goigoi Although Dogo is close to and loves his father, he doesn't seem to be quite as close to him as he is his mother. Nonetheless, Dogo listens to his father's words on the rare occasion he might be able to give his son a little extra wisdom. He is also not afraid to tackle his father to the ground, provided he has been 'invited' to do so, showing their closeness. Kijana Dogo is shown to have a typical sibling relationship with Kijana. Although the two work well together, they can sometimes compete for their mother's approval. However, the pair don't seem to argue over this, and always remember that working together will give them a better chance at success. Since they both take so well after their mother, they are particularly skilled in working together to deceive others. Dogo's Brothers Dogo does not seem to interact much with his other siblings. However, he will join them in using their "Jackal Style" techniques, and he'll team up with his older siblings to get a meal for the family. Despite the age difference between him and his older siblings, Dogo is often able to hold his own in battle at the same level as them. Enemies Kion After Kion "saved" Dogo from Janja's Clan they welcome him into the Pride Lands. They start to form a friendship between the two. After gaining Kion's trust, the rest of Dogo's family moved in to the Pride Lands which put a strain on his 'friendship' with Kion, especially when it became apparent that Dogo liked to exaggerate his own words. After invading Kuptana, Kion withdrew his friendship with Dogo, and the two remain enemies to this day. Bunga When Bunga and the jackal pup first met, he could not resist the pup's cuteness. Bunga agreed to allow Dogo into the Pride Lands shortly after he said he was all by himself. Later during Kupatana Dogo along with the rest of his jackal family try to eat as many animals as they can until Bunga grabs him by the tail and even says that he doesn't think he's cute anymore. The two have remained enemies ever since. Fuli Fuli never trusted Dogo from the start. Ever since they saved him from Janja and his hyenas, she's been worried that Dogo was trouble. When Beshte and Bunga invited Dogo to Kupatana. Fuli shows annoyance because no jackals have ever been invited before. Trivia *Dogo stands out from his siblings since all of them have brown eyes while he's the only one with blue eyes. *Dogo means “Small” in Swahili. Gallery Screenshots The-kupatana-celebration-hd (252).png|Dogo with his parents, Goigoi and Reirei 2016-06-30-18_14_58.png|Dogo acts adorable 2017-07-16-23_52_41.png|Dogo tricks Hamu into trusting him 2017-07-17-00_02_02.png|Dogo and Kijana practice their hunting skills by using their father, Goigoi, as a makeshift target 2017-07-17-00_09_04.png|The jackals are defeated by Bunga and his charges Babysitter-bunga_(8).png|Dogo readies himself Babysitter-bunga_(74).png|Dogo wants to "play" Babysitter-bunga_(409).png|Training resumes Babysitter-bunga_(554).png|"We've been practising!" Babysitter-bunga_(614).png|The jackals retreat The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(49).png|Running from the hyenas The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(85).png|Dogo is excited to have been saved The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(99).png|Dogo is happy The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(154).png|Reirei and Dogo The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(172).png|Sleepy Dogo The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(251).png|Goigoi and Dogo The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(429).png|Dogo is caught Printed Media Bb-reireispack.png Dogo-bb.png|Dogo as he appears in Babysitter Bunga Kids-attack.png Merchandise Dogo-figure.png|Blind Bag Figure Category:Males Category:Kids Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Siblings Category:African characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:TV Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Jackals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Thieves Category:Neutral characters